This invention pertains particularly to floating units usable as a multiple part house or as auxiliary shelters in conjunction with a home or simply as auxiliary shelters adapted to be anchored on the water. Although described principally as floating units, there may be applications in which a land-based mode would be useful.
There are several factors indicating the desirability of a floating or portable home. Among these factors are the increasing scarcity of land area along coast or shorelines. Further, particularly for second homes, the portability of a floating home may be attractive to many people.
Floating residences are not new. However, a residence confined to a single unit requires a relatively large hull in order to float the weight of a full living unit plus any auxiliary shelters that may be desired for boating or fishing equipment or the like. Therefore, multiple units appear desirable.
By the present invention multiple units are loosely linked together so that each unit floats independently. Walkways between the units are provided above water level to join the individual units.